As is well known, the main advantage of the method for increasing the injection pressure of the drilling fluid at the shaft bottom by installing specialized tools is that it can improves the drilling speed by ultra-high pressure jet which assists rock cracking directly or auxiliarily without changing the present drilling procedure or device requirements. The drilling engineers and technical inventors have been attempting to solve problems of how to improve the injection pressure of drilling fluid at the shaft bottom and how to realize the effective injection of the ultra-high pressure drilling fluid. In the existing methods of improving the injection pressure of the drilling fluid at the shaft bottom, the working power generally comes from the energy carried by the drilling fluid itself. The process of realization is to transfer the energy of most part of the drilling fluid into a small part of the drilling fluid by the specialized tools. The problems encountered during the realization and application process are as follows: i). the specialized tools designed according to such method have complicated structure and hence the working life and safety during the underground operation cannot be ensured; ii). as the well depth increases, the circulating pressure loss increases and the hydraulic pressure energy decreases, thus the effect of improving the drilling fluid injection pressure at the shaft bottom will be influenced; iii). a coupling phenomenon may be occurred due to the impact caused by the process of improving the injection pressure of drilling fluid at the shaft bottom and the inherent vibration of the drilling string, which influences the working life of the drilling bit and drilling tool; iv) during normal work, the specialized tools designed according to the method will generate a certain pressure drop, which will add the working load of the rotary system and may influence the normal function by the drilling fluid; v) since the drilling fluids all get involved in the energy transfer process, once the tool is disabled in the downhole, the circulation of the drilling fluid may be blocked and the construction cannot be carried out, even serious consequence will occur. The drilling bit used for realizing the injection of ultra-pressure drilling fluid at the shaft bottom is manufactured specifically. The problems encountered in use of such drilling bit are as follows: i). forming specialized runners for the ultra-high pressure drilling fluid into the drilling bit matrix will undoubtedly increase the cost of drilling task and thereby influence the spread application in different regions and stratums; ii). during the installation, it is possible that the runners can not be connected simultaneously; since the flow pipe of ultra-high pressure fluid does not have pressure-bearing and pull-bearing device, the fluid communication between ultra-high pressure runners may fails due to the excessive axial force or misalignment of the axis during the assemble and disassemble process with the tools for improving the injection pressure at the shaft bottom; iii). the connection process may make damage to the connection of ultra-high runner and of drilling bit body. During the connection process with the tools for improving the injection pressure of drilling fluid, the torque on the ultra-high pressure runner will act on the portion that connects the drilling bit body, which is likely to damage that portion. Therefore, despite of efforts and studies made by the researchers, the above method of improving the injection pressure of drilling fluid at the shaft bottom, and the method and apparatus of realizing effective injection of ultra-high pressure drilling fluid have not been spread in the field of improving the drilling speed yet.